


Harley's Driving with the Top Down

by Joaje



Category: Iron Lad - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man 3 - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Zeniverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joaje/pseuds/Joaje
Summary: I wanted to write a story set in my good friend TotemPoles's Earth Supreme Spider-Man universe (Earth-911111) and I decided to make it on Harley's first flight as Iron Man. So much like Tony Stark, I did what I wanted.





	Harley's Driving with the Top Down

It’s hard for Harley to forget the night when he walked into my garage, cheap science experiments scattered around, and found The Mechanic named Tony pricking nanobots out of his arm. Not to mention Iron Man! The newborn Mark 42! In the next few hours after he’d buy a tuna sandwich and steal his sister’s watch and saved The Mechanic’s life. He was a bit of a brat then, but giving himself credit, he wasn’t an idiot.

By the time The Mechanic donated a total remodel of his garage and a sufficient amount of funds so he could take care of his family, Harley had learned an important lesson. He learned that even Tony Stark could struggle.

Soon he’d learn that even Tony Stark could die.

Not yet though, now he’s ten years old again, walking into his garage with a newly designed Potato Gun Mark II from The Mechanic. Standing there, silver and red, his very own Mark 47 armor, outside his garage he found a sticky note.

“Give it a test run. From your pal, The Mechanic.”

He approached the armor, his hand going to the hands, he tugged on the right index finger nostalgically. In the back of his head, he could hear The Mechanic impatiently urging him on.

“JARVIS, you there?” He looked into the eyes of the suit.

“FRIDAY, at your service.”

“Oh. I see. So what’re you capable of?”

“This suit is potentially capable of everything you’d expect. Currently, you’re permissions are limited until you’ve come to a decision, first-

“FRIDAY, can I fly?”

“Yes, sir.”

Harley smiled as the suit opened and embraced him, blue light flowing from the eyes and chest as he was introduced to the hud. He was surprised to find that the HUD resembled the same HUD he had developed over the years. Now that he thought about it, the basic design resembled his ideas that he’d sketched and designed. His mind instantly jumped to one thing.

“FRIDAY can I do stealth mode?”

The teen laughed, overjoyed as small cameras appeared on his suit and retroreflective panels activated.  
“Stole all my ideas and gave them right back. Let’s go!” The boy yelled as he ran out of his garage, bursting through the doors, and with a small jump, he found himself rising into the sky. Before now he could only marvel and dream about what this could have been like.

“Woo!” His heart raced as he felt the rush, racing through the Tennessee small town. He wasn’t sure where he was going until he found himself there, hundreds of miles above the water tower he’d watched collapse. He let himself fall, steadying himself with the lowest power level on his back repulsors. With a short clank, he landed on the tower and looked across the town.

“So why’d you give this to me, Tony?”

“Mr. Stark would like to meet you to discuss the Avengers.” 

“What?!” Harley yelled, slipping and falling twenty-five feet off of the tower.


End file.
